


muthafuckin'

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Filthy, Inappropriate Humor, Lapdance, M/M, Slang, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark decides to entertain his boyfriend in a train.





	muthafuckin'

“Ugh!,” yukhei had coughed out, his muthafuckin' throat burnin' from tha run.  
  
“oh come on, yukhei,” mark says, pantin' next ta his ass. “the next train runs at one. If we didn’t make dis one, we would have had ta walk home.”

“i drank too much ta have ta run like dat,” da freckled pimp replies, collapsin' da fuck into da practically empty train.  
  
mark sat next ta his muthafuckin' boyfriend, leanin' his muthafuckin' entire body on his ass. Yukhei whined in protest, N' therez Ain't nuthin' but mark simply ignored his ass, snugglin' the fuck up closa. “we should have just crashed at hyuck’s. I don’t feel like walkin' home from tha train.”

“mm, i think so too. N' therez Ain't nuthin' but i prefa ta sleep in my fuckin' own bed than on hyuck’s bea ridden floor.”

“true,” mark chuckles, adjustin' so his muthafuckin' head was restin' on yukhei’s lap. Tha talla o' tha two whines in protest again, N' therez Ain't nuthin' but nonetheless begins strokin' his muthafuckin' hair.  
  
“if yo' wanna sleep, i’ll wake yo' the fuck up When the fuck we git back ta my fuckin' den, mark,” yukhei tells his ass. Mark shakes his muthafuckin' head, causin' yukhei ta squeak slightly at da sudden movement on his muthafuckin' groin. “mark, yo' drank a lot mo' than me. We both know dat you’re a sleepy drunk, too.” dude stops pettin' mark’s hair fo' a second, prayin' ta dogg dat mark didn’t hea dat squeak before.  
  
N' therez Ain't nuthin' but hea tha squeak mark did.  
  
dude sits the fuck up, leanin' his muthafuckin' back against tha train seat n' castin' a glance ova ta tha only otha passenga in dis car, a middle aged whore at tha complete opposite end.  
  
oh, dis could be immensely entertainin'.  
  
mark looks out tha window, seein' tha night sky n' faint outlines o' trees pass his ass. Wit' a mischievous grin, dude moves his muthafuckin' hand ta yukhei’s lap without a word, hearin' tha freckled pimp next ta his ass squeak again. Yukhei quickly looks ta da whore on da train. Biatch had a pair o' headphones in, n' has seemed ta have dozed off, so there’s no chance biatch would have heard da brunette.  
  
mark gently scrapes his muthafuckin' fingers o' da fabric o' yukhei’s jeans, feelin' da talla shift uncomfortably. Without a word, mark puts mo' pressure on yukhei, his muthafuckin' smirk growin' as dude hears his ass let out a high pitched yelp.  
  
“mark, stop, pwease,” dude whines, his muthafuckin' voice catchin' in his muthafuckin' throat. “we’re in public.”

mark turns ta his ass, his muthafuckin' hot breath ticklin' yukhei’s neck. “don’t be too loud, then,” dude says in a low, sensual voice. Dude catches yukhei’s earlobe between his muthafuckin' teeth, gently bitin' down. His muthafuckin' hand begins ta trace yukhei’s oncomin' erection through his muthafuckin' pants. Yukhei whimpers, slammin' his muthafuckin' eyes shut. Mark begins ta attack his muthafuckin' neck, placin' warm, wet kisses n' gentle bites at da tenda flesh. Yukhei begins whimpering, bringin' his muthafuckin' sleeve the fuck up ta his muthafuckin' mouth ta stifle his muthafuckin' lewd noises.  
  
“mark, you’re drunk,” yukhei says in a quiet voice.  
  
“so?”

“you don’t know What the fuck you’re doin' right naw. You’re not aware o' yo' goddamn actions.” yukhei tries his muthafuckin' best ta keep his muthafuckin' voice steady, tryin' his muthafuckin' hardest ta not let out any audible moans in a place like dis.  
  
“i know exactly What the fuck i’m doing,” dude replies, givin' a tenda bite ta yukhei’s jugula. “i’m jerkin' yo' off on a public train, wit' anotha person here, too.” dude gives a squeeze ta yukhei’s cock, only a soft one, N' therez Ain't nuthin' but hard enough dat yukhei bucks his muthafuckin' hips the fuck up. “and since we’re tha last stop on tha train, n' dis person gotta probably git off before us, i’m goin' ta fuck yo' on dis train, too.”

“mark, yo' can’t,” yukhei whines, his muthafuckin' erection growin' painful in his muthafuckin' pants.  
  
it’s Fo' realz. Hyuck lived on tha exact opposite end o' tha city. Dude lived ova thirty stops away from mark n' yukhei, meanin' dis train ride took almost forty five minutes sometimes. If dis whore was ta git off on tha next stop, yukhei was genuinely afraid dat mark would take his ass tha second lata.  
  
mark’s hands begin ta work on yukhei’s belt n' zipper, undoin' 'em both wit' ease. Wit' a victorious smirk, dude reaches da fuck into yukhei’s underwea n' feels his ass, fully erect n' already leakin' precum.  
  
mark’s hands were cold on his muthafuckin' hot member, sendin' a jolt o' arousal through his muthafuckin' entire body. Dude bucks his dirty ass da fuck into mark’s hand unconsciously, feelin' his muthafuckin' face grow even redda by tha second.  
  
tha whore shifts, startlin' yukhei. Biatch seems ta still be asleep, N' therez Ain't nuthin' but wit' mark’s hands on his ass, yukhei be havin' tha most difficult time containin' his muthafuckin' mewls n' moans.  
  
“mark, pwease,” yukhei huffs out. “nnngh, pwease, no mo',” dude whines, buryin' his muthafuckin' face in da crook o' mark’s neck. “ple… nnngh, ah, ah,” yukhei whimpers, feelin' mark’s tight grasp on his muthafuckin' cock. “j-just… ah, uwa, nnngh,” dude pants.  
  
yukhei places a rough kiss on mark’s lips, moanin' da fuck into tha kiss. Their muthafuckin' mouths meet in a clash o' teeth n' a wrestle fo' dominance. Tha freckled pimp submits ta tha kiss, allowin' mark’s tongue ta dominate his muthafuckin' own.  
  
yukhei finally pulls away, hidin' his muthafuckin' face in mark’s shirt, doin' his muthafuckin' best ta stifle da lewd noises escapin' his muthafuckin' lips.  
  
“hah… ah… nngh,” yukhei pants, desperately tryin' ta quiet his muthafuckin' moans. “mark… ‘m close… ah… harder….”

erotic noises r' emitted from mark’s motion, da precome leakin' from yukhei’s cock slickenin' da hardened member, causin' a lewd schlick sound ta fill da ca.  
  
mark pulls down yukhei’s pants n' underwea further, givin' his dirty ass betta access. “wanna make yourself quiet? here, suck on dem fo' me,” mark says wit' a smirk, holdin' three fingers in front o' yukhei’s face.  
  
yukhei wantonly takes tha fingers in between his muthafuckin' lips, suckin' on 'em like a porn sta. Dude runs his muthafuckin' tongue on tha pads o' mark’s fingers, hollowin' his muthafuckin' cheeks 'round 'em as dude bobs his muthafuckin' head on 'em. Dude sucks hard on da tips, causin' even mark ta let out a small moan 'round 'em.  
  
“mark… pl-please…” yukhei squeaks, feelin' one o' mark’s fingers at his muthafuckin' entrance. Dude bites his muthafuckin' lip so hard dat dat shit bleeds as dude feels mark enta his ass, pushin' past his muthafuckin' tight entrance n' allowin' a sigh ta escape his muthafuckin' lips.  
  
dude rocks his muthafuckin' hips against mark’s finga n' tha hand on his muthafuckin' achin' cock, throwin' his muthafuckin' head back as a second finga enters his ass n' begins ta scissor inside o' his ass, relaxin' tha tight muscle.  
  
“mark~” yukhei drags out, his muthafuckin' entire body flushed as dude moans like a whore. “h-harder… ah, hah… c-close…”

by da time mark adds a third finger, stretchin' out in different directions n' spreadin' his ass ta his muthafuckin' limit, causin' a burnin' dat reverberates ta his muthafuckin' groin. His muthafuckin' hip buckin' becomes erratic, his muthafuckin' mewls n' moans become louder, n' wit' one last high pitched squeak, yukhei empties his dirty ass in mark’s hand, his muthafuckin' come drippin' down mark’s skin n' down tha front o' his muthafuckin' own shirt, n' even some landin' on tha floor. His muthafuckin' hole tightens 'round mark’s finger, causin' mark ta groan… dude wished fo' nothang mo' than his muthafuckin' own cock ta be in yukhei’s hole right naw.  
  
mark pulls away from yukhei’s softenin' memba n' entrance, lickin' his muthafuckin' fingers absentmindedly as dude turns ta peep da whore, Who the fuck has just woken the fuck up n' be gettin' ready ta git off at da next stop. Yukhei’s face reddens as dude watches mark lick his ass off his muthafuckin' fingers, N' therez Ain't nuthin' but What the fuck really causes his muthafuckin' body ta stiffen be When the fuck dude sees da whore git off da train.  
  
mark stands the fuck up in front o' his ass, unbucklin' his muthafuckin' pants n' pullin' 'em down on his muthafuckin' hips, his muthafuckin' achin' cock bein' released from itz confines, causin' his ass ta sigh slightly.  
  
dude casts a needy glance ta yukhei, lookin' down at his muthafuckin' memba at then back the fuck up at his muthafuckin' freckled boyfriend. Yukhei reaches out n' grabs mark by his muthafuckin' shirt, thankin' all gods dat they’re alone right naw.  
  
dude begins suckin' mark just like dude did his muthafuckin' fingers- lickin' tha underside, feelin' tha vein underneath pulse on his muthafuckin' tongue. Dude hollows his muthafuckin' cheeks 'round mark’s length, bobbin' his muthafuckin' head the fuck up n' down mark’s thick seven inches. Dude sucks hard on da head, lappin' greedily at da precum dat leaks from dat shit. Dude feels dat shit grow in his muthafuckin' mouth, n' by tha way dat mark begins thrustin' da fuck into his muthafuckin' throat, dude knows he’s close.  
  
“hah… yukhei, can i… nngh… on… your…” mark grunts, pullin' out from yukhei’s warm mouth. Dude begins ta jerk his dirty ass off, n' wit' a groan, dude reaches his muthafuckin' climax, shootin' strin' afta strin' o' cum on yukhei’s sexy freckled face.  
  
“mark, What the fuck tha hell?” yukhei whines, lickin' tha salty cum dat landed on tha corna o' his muthafuckin' lips. “why on me?”

“sorry, i just wanted ta mess the fuck up yo' goddamn pretty face,” mark breathes out, leanin' forward n' lickin' some o' his muthafuckin' own cum off o' yukhei’s flushed cheek. Dude straddles yukhei’s lap, kissin' his ass roughly as dude rubs their muthafuckin' cocks together, gettin' his dirty ass hard again. “we’re still not even halfway there,” dude says wit' a breathy bust, rockin' his muthafuckin' hips against his muthafuckin' boyfriend’s.  
  
“i’ve always wanted a lap dance,” yukhei replies wit' a small bust, da gyratin' o' mark’s hips against his muthafuckin' own restorin' his muthafuckin' hard on.  
  
mark goes ta attack yukhei’s neck again, pullin' at his muthafuckin' shirt ta give his dirty ass betta access ta tha pale freckled flesh. Dude places sloppy kisses on tha warm skin, gently runnin' his muthafuckin' teeth along tha area before suckin' hard, causin' a mewl ta escape from yukhei. Dude sucks harder, da dark bruise already forming, before givin' da abused skin anotha gentle kiss.  
  
da feel o' yukhei against his ass has already gotten mark fully hard again. They rub against each other, precum wettin' their muthafuckin' skin n' causin' mo' schlickin' sounds ta fill da empty train ca.  
  
“yukhei… please…” mark groans out, pullin' away from yukhei’s neck ta look right da fuck into his muthafuckin' chocolate brown eyes. “c-can i?”

yukhei nods, face reddenin'. Dude was pantin' n' moanin' like a whore, so desperate fo' mark’s cock inside o' his ass dat he’d let his dirty ass be taken in public. Dude gently pushes mark off o' his ass, switchin' their muthafuckin' positions so dat mark be sitting, n' yukhei be hoverin' ova his muthafuckin' erection.  
  
mark holds out his muthafuckin' hands, which yukhei gratefully accepts. Dude takes a deep breath before slowly lowerin' his dirty ass on mark’s cock, a loud moan escapin' his muthafuckin' lips as dude feels da hot memba pass through his muthafuckin' entrance.  
  
“you’re so tight,” mark coos, admirin' how tha fuck perfect his muthafuckin' boyfriend always felt. “you make me feel so wack.” yukhei smiles, lovin' how tha fuck much arousal mark was gettin' out o' dis. Yukhei keeps lowering, feelin' da patch o' hair against his muthafuckin' ass. Mark groans, his muthafuckin' hands reachin' unda yukhei’s shirt ta play wit' his muthafuckin' nipples. Yukhei lets out a particularly girly squeal as dude feels mark capture his muthafuckin' nipples between his muthafuckin' finga. Da taut pink skin hardens, becomin' extremely sensitive. “i peep. Yo' still become like dis When the fuck i play wit' yo' goddamn nipples.”

“not so rough,” yukhei whines, rockin' his muthafuckin' hips. “you’re goin' ta leave bruises.”

“good,” mark says wit' a smirk, twistin' 'em harda. Yukhei’s breath catches in his muthafuckin' throat. “then you’ll be even mo' sensitive.”

yukhei lifts his dirty ass the fuck up n' down on mark’s cock, eyes closin' in content as dude feels his dirty ass bein' filled perfectly by da person dude loves most.  
  
mark starts ta lose his muthafuckin' control, thrustin' da fuck into yukhei’s tightness, groanin' at tha way dat shit clenches 'round his ass. “sorry,” dude breathes out, lookin' da fuck into yukhei’s eyes. “i- i can’t hold back anymore.” dude pulls yukhei off o' his ass, instructin' his ass ta hold onto tha support pole in tha middle o' tha train. “hold on, yukhei,” dude says, his muthafuckin' i’m-about-to-make-a-bad-joke grin reachin' his muthafuckin' lips. “it’s gonna be a bumpy ride.”

“you’re such a dork,” yukhei replies, leanin' his muthafuckin' chest against tha pole n' pushin' his muthafuckin' ass out ta give mark betta access.  
  
mark quickly enters his ass, thrustin' hard n' causin' yukhei’s erection ta touch tha cold metal, sendin' a tingle the fuck up his muthafuckin' spine.  
  
mark snaps his muthafuckin' hips, hittin' yukhei’s prostate wit' every thrust. “god, yukhei, you’re so perfect,” dude moans out, fingers diggin' da fuck into yukhei’s hips. Tha sharp pain o' mark’s nails in his muthafuckin' skin turns yukhei on even mo'.  
  
“ah… nngh… hah… ah, ah, ah, ah,” yukhei pants, wantin' oh-so-desperately ta touch his dirty ass, N' therez Ain't nuthin' but if dude does, dude can’t hold his dirty ass the fuck up.  
  
“you’re squeezin' me so tight,” mark groans, his muthafuckin' thrusts becomin' mo' erratic n' deep. “i’m so close, baby.”

“fin-ah-ish… inside…” yukhei moans, his muthafuckin' body feelin' like it’s 'bout ta split in half. His muthafuckin' ass be aching, stretchin' ta fit 'round mark’s huge size.  
  
“you’re so fuckin' sexy,” mark says in a low, guttural groan inside o' yukhei’s ear, pressin' his muthafuckin' chest ta his muthafuckin' back. Oh no, dis was mark’s trump card- his muthafuckin' sexy rap.

“i ludd fuckin' yo' so much. You’re so perfect. Yo' goddamn ass be so tight, baby. Yo' goddamn moanin' be so hot, i want ta hea yo' scream fo' me. I want ta hea yo' scream my fuckin' name, baby. You’re mine, yukhei,” dude says, givin' a particularly hard thrust da fuck into yukhei, causin' his ass ta squeal in a high pitched voice. “i’m sorry i couldn’t wait fo' us ta git home ta take yo', babe. You’re just so sexy i couldn’t hold back. N' therez Ain't nuthin' but isn’t dis kind o' sexy? What the fuck if we got caught? What the fuck if anyone else saw yo' like dis, wit' my fuckin' cock fuckin' yo' goddamn ass?”

“j-mark… so… rough… nngh.”

“you’re squeezin' me so tight right naw,” dude continues, allowin' one o' his muthafuckin' hands ta reach unda yukhei’s shirt again, feelin' his muthafuckin' bruised nipples. “i want ta hea yo' beg fo' dat shit. Git on, yukhei. Beg me,” dude breathes out, buryin' his dirty ass in yukhei’s heat n' stoppin' his muthafuckin' thrusts. Yukhei tries desperately ta rock his dirty ass on mark, whinin' When the fuck dude feels mark’s hands holdin' his ass in place.  
  
“p-please, mark…”

“please, What the fuck?”

“please, fuck me harda. Fuck me senseless, pwease. Let me cum. I’m so hard n' horny right naw, mark. I wanna feel yo' poundin' me so hard dat i can’t walk tomorrow. Pwease, mark. Fuck me, pwease!”

mark starts poundin' da fuck into his ass again, causin' yukhei ta scream out in arousal. Yukhei clenches 'round his ass, shootin' strin' afta strin' o' hot cum on tha floor.  
  
tha tightenin' on his muthafuckin' cock n' yukhei’s lewd words cause his ass ta spill inside o' yukhei’s ass, splashin' his muthafuckin' sethugs in his ass, fillin' his ass the fuck up. Dude adds a few mo' shallow thrusts inside o' yukhei, pushin' his muthafuckin' cum deepa inside o' his muthafuckin' boyfriend’s horny-ass lil' ass.  
  
wit' a groan in tha back o' his muthafuckin' throat, mark pulls out, some o' his muthafuckin' cum leakin' out as well shiiit,. Dude places a sloppy kiss ta yukhei’s cheek.  
  
“i ludd yo',” dude whispers ta tha freckled pimp, helpin' his ass pull the fuck up his muthafuckin' pants before pullin' the fuck up his muthafuckin' own.  
  
“ah, shut the fuck up. Dat was so embarrassing!” yukhei complains, blushin'.  
  
“look on da bright side,” mark says wit' a smile. “we’re at our stop.”

yukhei grumbles unda his muthafuckin' breath, before lookin' mark straight in tha eyes. “like i’ll be able ta walk anyways.”

**Author's Note:**

> anywayssssss !


End file.
